


On the Bright Side

by Burnished



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, some self harm in ch 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnished/pseuds/Burnished
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe/Sunstreaker things, usually little prompts I write out of the blue. May up the content warning later, just depends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Bright Side

"Sideswipe?" the pause was unmistakable, especially coming from his talkative brother. The twins were so close, practically one being despite their separate frames. The silence only grew to the testimony that neither twin had actually understood.. They knew the subsequent pain that would come with all this, but that was all they understood.  This news, for all the mecha in the Autobot ranks, that greatly affected them.  
  
"What do they mean.. _apart_? _Sunny.._ " Sideswipe's voice wavered, panic was quick the rise through the bond like a flood, "Like.. _where_ and how _far_..?"  
  
"I donno, it just says.. apart, Sides," the red twin was offered the datapad, which was quickly taken. Silence followed again.  
  
As Sideswipe read, he slowly shook his head in disbelief, " _No.._ " it was barely a whisper, "No.. They can't do this to us.. _not again_ , this is like the **second** _**time**_!" Sideswipe threw the datapad, it bounced off the floor of their small quarters and landed who cares where. Neither twin moved for a long moment, until they came together in an embrace.  
  
"They're doing it to _all_ bonded mecha..."  
  
"But none of them are _us_ , none of them are split-spark _twins_ ," Sideswipe's grip tightened, something the golden twin would reprimand his brother for.. but not when it came to now, "Do _you_ remember the _last time_? Do **_they_** remember the _last time_?"  
  
" _Sides_..."  
  
"No, don't you _'Sides'_ **me**. Why are you going along with this? I **thought**.."  
  
"I'm **not** going along with it, but getting pissed off about it isn't going to make them change their minds. As much **stress** as it puts on _our_ sparks, it might just _kill_ us this time," he embraced his brother, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sideswipe's neck, unwilling to let him go, "But look on the _bright_ side, maybe we won't have to deal with this _stupid_ war anymore."


	2. Blues and things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sides and Sunny are on a double date with a Praxian couple c:

"Maybe.. we shouldn't go to this.." Sunstreaker sat there, fidgeting with his buffing rag.  
  
"We've already sort of signed up for this, and we _gotta_ go in like fifteen minutes .." Sideswipe made a motion as if pointing to a watch, much like he'd seen the humans do when they referenced time, "So why don't you want to go?"  
  
"I don't _feel_ like a movie tonight.." the answer was fairly clipped, wrought with rapidly growing annoyance.  
  
Sideswipe gave his brother a look of sheer doubt mixed with typical Sideswipe-based mischief, "Really? Because it sounds like you might be trying to use an excuse to get out of this double date."   
  
Sunstreaker gave him one hell of a credulous look before sighing, basically admitting that yes.. he didn't want to go, "Why did Bluestreak even ask us, I mean.. it's not like he doesn't have other friends that are together.." the golden frontliner looked away, placing a servo on the back of his neck. Looking quite anxious.  
  
"Well, think about it.." he smiles, "Has anyone been together longer than we have?" Sunstreaker squints, "Aaaand are his friends?" the golden twin just shook his head, "Blue is just excited, we basically just get to watch Baby Blue be all cute and excited," Sideswipe nudged his brother gently.  
  
"You mean.." And Sunstreaker not-so-gently shoves him away, "We get to watch him be completely infatuated with a mech we both know isn't good enough for him."  
  
" _Sunny.._ " his brother whined.  
  
"You can't tell me that you think Smokescreen is serious about Blue," Sideswipe shrugged, "What makes you think Smokescreen is the right mech for him?"  
  
His brother smirked, "That's why I said we'd go," and Sunstreaker rolled his optics, but none the less.. nodded in agreement.


	3. Dirt has no place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker and a few mental disturbances..
> 
> TW: self harm

He hated dirt.  
  
How it managed to cling to every part of his frame after a drive anywhere on Earth, roads were disgusting things. _Humans_ were disgusting things. Tossing trash and a multitude of other wastes into their environment, making any activity on Earth like walking through a soaking pile of _trash_.

_Absolutely disgusting._  
  
Sideswipe teased him nearly relentlessly, often to the point of extreme violence against his other half. It all basically encouraged others to also tease him wherever they thought they could get away with it. Who gave two tail lights if the shit could just be washed away? He shouldn't be forced to endure it for some worthless organic species. Maybe you can wash most of the grime off, but there is always some in the smallest places that would ultimately taint his frame.

He spends countless hours preparing himself to even just relax in his own quarters and then it is all for not because the Decepticons are stealing something? Fighting to kill and then told to stand down due to them calling a retreat! At least let him pick a few 'Cons off, maybe they'd think again before showing their ugly faceplates before the next month..  
  
And then, due to insubordination charges of excessive hostility, the golden twin is tossed in the brig. With no chance to clean, no way to abate his desire to remain his _perfect_ and _pristine_ self.

 

And he has to get the grime _off_ him, he _can't_ stay like that.

 

_He absolutely loses it._

  
  
Plating peeled off, bit by bit, in hopes to be free of Earth's disgusting grime. The sheer agony was unnoticed for entire earth three days, three miserable days. Pieces missing, graying on the floor by his pedes, scattered around laying in drying energon. Protoform deep lacerations in some places. Energon congealing in most places. The vain twin could only rest by standing, servos gripping the bars and helm resting against a trembling servo.  
  
Sedation was quick to take place. Ratchet was even quicker to take possession of the twin, a screaming fit over who was suppose to check the brig and who could even dare to miss such activity on the security feed. But he was slow to repair and Sunstreaker was even slower the heal, but never cured of the crippling desire to remain untouched.

 

The frenzy that always followed a battle, a drive, a patrol.. was never spoken against after that. No one stood in his way, no one would jive the golden twin's behavior.

  
  
It still didn't make Sunstreaker accept it any more than he had to, he had to do what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always pictured Sunstreaker dealing with a lot of issues surrounding his appearance, he might boast a lot but I believe he's severely insecure to the point of self harm. He isn't healthy.. mental-wise.. but that's just one of my interpretations.


End file.
